


Being Hot

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: "Well, you'd know about being ridiculously hot, wouldn't you, Daph?"





	Being Hot

“Pepper Imps? _That’s_ the candy you said you’d give me for period cramps?” Daphne shrieks, staring at the box Pansy holds in her hand. “You’re kidding, Pansy! Those things are so ridiculously _hot_ \- I swear, they ate a hole through my tongue last time I put one in my mouth!”  
Pansy smirks, throwing the small box between her hands and catching it every time. “Well, you’d know about being ridiculously hot, wouldn’t you, Daph?”  
“W-what?” Daphne says, all her previous volume dissipating. “I beg your pardon, Pansy?”  
In response, the dark-haired girl walks towards the blonde and pulls her head in, letting their lips meet as Pansy lifts Daphne off her bed and onto the floor, her thin fingers tangling in blonde locks.  
“You are ridiculously hot,” Pansy remarks. “Literally too.” She licks her lips, relishing in the taste of Daphne Greengrass and laughs.  
With a scowl, the blonde girl pushes Pansy to the bed and presses their lips together again.


End file.
